<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【魔道祖師｜忘羨】逢春 by akane_kaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905072">【魔道祖師｜忘羨】逢春</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane_kaku/pseuds/akane_kaku'>akane_kaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS, 蓝忘机0123生日快乐 - Fandom, 蓝忘机0123生贺 - Fandom, 藍忘機0123生日快樂 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖師</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 蓝忘机0123生日快乐, 蓝忘机0123生贺, 藍忘機0123生日快樂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane_kaku/pseuds/akane_kaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*原著向婚後<br/>*日常<br/>*千字單篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>WangXian - Relationship, 忘羡 - Relationship, 忘羨</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【魔道祖師｜忘羨】逢春</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>無論是念佛修心者，或是再怎麼刻板嚴肅之人，那份想疼愛血親手足的心情，都是天經地義且理所當然的。</p><p>所以即便身為姑蘇藍氏，雖然不多，從小到大也常會在這段時間裡，聽見身旁的至親向自己這樣探詢</p><p>——『可有什麼想要的？』</p><p>然而他也記得，從不認為也不覺得有何缺少或欲求的自己，回答總是一句……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Read on <a href="https://akane2kaku.wordpress.com/2021/01/23/%e3%80%90%e9%ad%94%e9%81%93%e7%a5%96%e5%b8%ab%ef%bd%9c%e5%bf%98%e7%be%a8%e3%80%91%e9%80%a2%e6%98%a5/">Wordpress【魔道祖師｜忘羨】逢春</a></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>